1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to a display device and an image processing device.
2. Background Art
In image forming devices represented by multifunction peripherals and the like, an image of a manuscript is read by an image reader section, and a photo conductor, which is disposed in an image forming section, is irradiated with light to form an electrostatic latent image on the photo conductor on the basis of the data of the image read by the image reader section. Then, a charged developer such as a toner is supplied on the formed electrostatic latent image to visualize the image, the visualized image is transferred and fixed onto a sheet of paper, and the sheet of paper is discharged out of the device.
Some image processing devices are provided with a touch panel as a display device displaying an image of read image data and thumbnail image data. A user inputs conditions for image formation, reviews an image to be output on a sheet of paper, and the like through the touch panel. Here, some techniques involving magnifying an image based on image data, which is displayed on a screen, have been already disclosed.